


Tease

by JoAsakura



Series: Armour [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded, Shepard does a little favour for Kaidan to help pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Armour porn. :sigh:

It turned out that Kaidan's headaches were a better predictor of magnetic storms than all their high tech equipment combined.

As they climbed the ridge towards their tagged extraction point, he made an unhappy noise. "Fuck."

"Kaidan?" Shepard slid back down the gravelly incline as up ahead the Javik snorted. "K, you alright?" He whispered, pointedly ignoring the prothean. 

"Headache. Feel like the L2s want to claw their way out." Kaidan leaned against him for a moment, rubbing his head. "I know it sounds dumb, but it feels like the weather is changing, you know? A barometric shift?"

Shepard frowned and closed his eyes. Cerberus had rebuilt him with a custom series of implants based off the Alliance's L5ns, which Mordin had then hacked within an inch of their lives to max out Shepard's abilities. Even with that, they were still more stable than Kaidan's first-gen L2s. Still, he could feel a weird tingle in the air. "Yeah." 

He straightened with a scowl and offered a hand to the Major who waved it off with a pained little smile. "It's not a migraine, Shep, just a bad headache." He gave him a little smile, and fished around in one of his suit compartments. "A couple of painkillers and right as rain."

The ridge overlooked the small, scrubby valley where, just an hour before, they had hit one of the Illusive Man's operations, pulled valuable intel, and left a smoking crater in their wake. Up above, the darkening sky had a greenish hue, and the high clouds seemed to dance with a curtain of iridescent light. The wind had picked up, and the clouds rolled in across the horizon as if they were watching a time-lapse vid.

Scattered around the LZ was the smoking wreckage of a Cerberus gunship, a few shuttles, and a score of troopers, one of whom was being nudged by Javik's foot. "Phaugh." He snorted, shouldering his rifle. "All that technology your former benefactors cram into their bodies, they still fight like a dikatur dry-humping a zha."

Shepard was unclear on what a dikatur might have been, but given Javik's frequent, unflattering comments, he had a mental image of something distinctly vorcha-like. He tapped his comm again as he turned that thought over in his head. "Cortez. Steve, this is Shepard. Do you read? Normandy, this is Shepard, we're looking for extraction."

There was an unsatisfying hiss and pop of static, then EDI's voice stuttered through the interference. "..pard.. …torm. Plan..wide. Will moni..vise when saf..hours at least.." The comm died in a loud squeal that even Javik winced from.

"Well, at least Cerberus left us a lot of delightful accommodations in which to spend the evening." Kaidan said, poking around in one of the more intact shuttles. "Or we could spend it in what we left standing of the base."

"It is a more defensible location." Javik agreed. "Once we move out the corpses."

~~

In one of the base's still-intact inner rooms, they could still hear the wind howling outside as a small emergency unit provided a small bit of heat and light. Shepard leaned against a wall, chewing absently on an energy bar while he stroked Kaidan's hair, watching his profile in the dim light.

Across from them, Javik made something like an aggrieved sigh. "I am going to patrol the rest of this location. Perhaps I can find some other useful things." He said, standing. "I expect to be gone for a few hours." He added pointedly. "A. Few. Hours."

Kaidan chuckled from where he rested his head against Shepard's lap. "Are we making pheromones again?" 

"I think as far as Javik's concerned, we're always making pheromones." Shepard grinned. "But if you're not feeling well, as much as I'd like to make other kinds of moans.."

"Oh, god, John. Never, ever make that joke again." Kaidan interrupted, punching Shepard in the leg.

"…I don't want to make you feel worse." He added, blithely ignoring the Major and his hit.

Kaidan pondered this for a few minutes, then grinned, rolling so he could look Shepard in the eye. "I have an idea, if you're game." He said with a sly grin.

"It's always the nice ones you have to worry about." Shepard quirked an eyebrow as Kaidan lugged himself upright. "Ok, Major. I'm game. What do you suggest we do with our unexpected vacation?"

And Kaidan just grinned harder.

~~

He made a comfortable seat on what had been some storage boxes, while Shepard stood by, hands on his hips. He was terrible at waiting, Kaidan knew, which is why he tried to make him wait whenever possible.

"Turn around." Kaidan said, pleasantly, with a little gesture. "C'mon."

"Is that an order, Major?" Shepard answered, wryly.

Kaidan shrugged. "Technically, I outrank you, Commander John Doe Shepard."

"Aye, sir." Shepard turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder. "You should take a picture. It lasts longer." 

Kaidan wanted to shake the hands of whatever team at N7 had been responsible for the design and build of Shepard's custom armour: the way the backpiece highlighted his narrow waist and curved between his buttocks and between his thighs. The way the shoulderplates made the already broad span of his upper back even wider. The neck guard framed his face in a way so perfect that it couldn't have been an accident. It was no wonder that everyone who saw him fell in love with him just a little bit.

"Take it off." Kaidan said after a moment of watching the emergency lighting play over the battered surface of a thighplate. "All of it but the undersuit and your gauntlets. And slowly, Commander, if you please."

Shepard didn't do "slowly" well either. When left to his own devices, it was mostly a matter of how quickly he could get himself out of his BDUs, but it was clear he was making an effort at the slow tease.

Kaidan, for his part, did his best to keep a straight face, bright brown eyes crinkling at the edges. 

"Don't laugh, Alenko." Shepard growled as his chestplate hissed with release, and he shrugged it off. That sinuous back armour slid between his legs as he undid the rest, and Kaidan was pretty certain he didn't want to laugh. "I'm a soldier, not a stripper on Omega."

"All you'd have to is bend over. They'd be putting credit chits in your pants all night." He said though, not bothering to hide the grin as Shepard did just that, bending to release his leg armour. "I know I would."

"Would you pay to take me back to your seedy hotel for a special dance, Soldier?" Shepard straightened, peering over his shoulder at Kaidan again, after he carefully stowed his armour bits.

"Absolutely. I'd blow my whole pay just to get you to come home with me." The undersuit looked slick, but Kaidan knew very well it was dry and smooth-rough, like the skin of a snake. He pried off one of his own gauntlets, and gestured. "Come here, you."

Shepard paused, eyebrow quirked, and Kaidan gave him the tiniest biotic tug. A small blue flare that lifted Shepard, toes dragging on the dirty floor. "Kaidan.." He gasped. "Head." The saucy grin was replaced by genuine concern.

"A little pull won't kill me." Kaidan grinned. "Unless you're gonna be a good boy and come here under your own power?" 

Shepard licked his lips. "Put me down, I'll come." He rasped. "But we'll keep that one in the pocket for later, ok?" He prowled over to Kaidan, collecting himself, undersuit's texture catching the light with the shift of his muscles. 

Kaidan bit his lip to keep the moan in, and instead reached out for the zipper pull at Shepard's twitching throat. The emergency lighting gave a golden sheen to his short hair and pale skin. His eyes were bright, even in his shadowed face. "Fuck, Shepard. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

The Commander stood there with a wry smile while Kaidan pulled it down, exposing a slice of too-pale skin, stark against the gleaming black. He stopped just below Shepard's navel, the scruffy curl of bronzy-red hair trailing from further below. "Have a seat, John." Kaidan said, voice rough. 

Shepard took the invitation to straddle Kaidan, grinding down against the Major's armour with a little groan, his own gloved fingers splaying dark across Kaidan's deep blue suit. 

Carefully, Kaidan caught the back of the Commander's head and dragged him down for a kiss, letting his bare hand roam across Shepard's bare belly, warm and damp with sweat, trailing back to the cool, slick-dry of his suit, to cup his rear.

Kissing was the one thing Shepard did very well at slow speed, as if Kaidan's tongue and his lips were possibly the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth, and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. "Ah, damnit." Shepard growled into Kaidan's mouth after several minutes. "I really do not want to come in my suit." He didn't make any real effort to pull away though, fingers twitching on Kaidan's shoulders hips still moving slow and smooth against his own armoured groin.

Kaidan was the one to push him back a bit, unzipping Shepard's undersuit further, past the waistband of the thin, black regulation skivvies. He slid his armoured hand across Shepard's cock through the fabric, rubbing his thumb across the head a little rougher than he would have normally. 

"Goddamnit, Kaidan." Shepard moaned, fascinated by the sight. 

"Goddamnit..?" Kaidan paused, tightening his grip for a moment. 

"Goddamnit, Major." Shepard amended with a hoarse laugh. 

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you get off, John." Kaidan brought his hand to Shepard's lips, watching a quick flash of pink tongue dart across the poly-ceramic plates before Shepard drew Kaidan's thumb into his mouth. Kaidan grinned and pulled it back, sliding his hand around Shepard's waist to support the small of his back. "You don't wanna make a sick man work too hard, do you?"

"Aye Aye, sir." Shepard pulled himself free. His shaft was dark with blood against his normal pallor, but it seemed pale and fragile compared to the jet-black of Shepard's armoured fingers stroking it, long fingers teasing along the thick vein that ran along the bottom. Shepard gripped his shoulder with his other hand, leaning back into Kaidan's arms to give the best view. "Do you like what you see sir?"

"Very much." Kaidan resisted the urge to arch his hips, meet Shepard's downward grind. There would be time later, back in their quarters, to take care of the aching need. This was the buildup, release for the Vanguard with the crazy-short refractory period and a delicious tease for himself.

"Don't close your eyes, John. Watch." Kaidan whispered, squeezing Shepard's rear as the other man rocked against him, pumping his shaft with tiny animal sounds. "So tell me, have you ever..?"

"Ever what?" Shepard asked. His pupils were huge, bright stormy blue almost obliterated by black.

"Come your suit." Kaidan grinned, giving him another rough squeeze.

Shepard made a ragged laugh, fingers twitching against Kaidan's chest. It was clear he was close. "Once." He licked his lips again, swallowing as he tried to hold the orgasm off. "First time I killed a man with a biotic charge."

Kaidan lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me about it, John."

"It's the best goddamn feeling in the world." Shepard moaned, slow strokes of black against pale skin. "In that moment, when you lock your target, you can see the electricity in their brain and their nerves and it's a beac.. it's a beacon.." His fingers clawed at Kaidan's armour and he took a hissing breath. "And.. and.. when you charge.. in that moment. You're everything and you're nothing and.. fuck it's perfect." A whine started in the back of Shepard's throat. "And then you dump your barrier..a.. and.. and.. it's.."

He lost the rest of the thought in a loud shout, coming hard against the blue armour beneath him and Kaidan dragged him back down for another kiss, much harsher, desperate now. "Goddamnit, John. I hope you have a clear schedule once we get back aboard ship."

"You got it, Major."

~~

Down the corridor, Javik looked at the chronometer on his omnitool. Not even 45 minutes. Also, Shepard was unbecomingly loud for a respected Commander. "Primitives" he grouched, gloomily remembering he had to find something else to do for at least another hour.


End file.
